(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and apparatus for controlling humidity.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A related art humidity control apparatus adapts a system using an ultrasonic waves or a system based on a heat generating device.
The system based on a heat generating device controls the humidity by using moisture formed as the heat is applied to water. Since the system controls the humidity based on the heat, the system has a drawback in that water evaporation may not be quick, and power consumption is high.
Although the humidity control apparatus which uses the ultrasonic waves is advantageous in that humidifying may quick, the moisture can not be diffused to a large area due to a large water droplet size of the moisture. That is, though the humidity is high in the vicinity of the humidity control apparatus, other areas have low humidity, thereby failing to uniformly control the humidity of a large area.